I Hate Everything About You
by Lizzey500
Summary: It's Me and McFly and Dougie and I are engaged to be married. But things go wrong, misunderstandings happen, and I'm stuck with a very difficult choice in the end. Will I choose the right guy?
1. Hidden Feelings

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter One-Hidden Feelings

Today the girl I'm hopelessly in love with marries the one she left me for. He takes her hand and though his smile isn't genuine and his heart isn't pure and his intentions for her aren't worthy, she voluntarily gives hers up. I stand, best man, heart on my sleeve, and as they speak their vows, it slides off and shatters onto the ground. I can't even allow myself to watch the kiss. This can't be happening. I really can't win her back now. I've lost everything I've ever wanted today.

"Danny! Wake up! What's wrong?" Lizzey asks, placing her hand on the side of my cheeks gingerly. Her sweet somewhat floral scent seems to captivate my senses and I slowly open my eyes.

"Did you marry him?" I whisper, staring anxiously into her hazel-green eyes.

"Uh…no, not until Saturday. Is that what you were thrashing around about? Me getting married?" She questioned, pursing her perfectly defined lips together.

"Yeah…I mean, er…no." I stuttered, sitting up carefully and staring into her eyes again. "When did you come over?"

"Oh, not that long ago. I actually came to see if you'd help me work on my vows." She said, blushing and looking down. "But, if that's what was bothering you-"

"Oh, not at all." I lied, patting her hand gently. "Just let me get dressed and get some food in me and we will be all good. Go ahead and wait out on the patio."

She obediently followed my suggestion and I sighed, watching the way her hair kissed her shoulders as she went, that damned little black journal in her hand. I'd bought that for her. Why did she have to pick that exact journal to write her vows in, for my band mate nonetheless? I got dressed in a daze. What's the point in chasing after something that can't be yours anymore? She's Dougie's now. There's nothing I can do about it…

"Danny?" She asked, stepping into my kitchen, where I stood stiffly, cooking eggs. Just the sight of her livened me up. I cursed under my breath; how did she do this to me so easily?

"Yeah, love?" I asked, concentrating fiercely on my eggs, rather than the tiny defined dimple on the left side of her mouth, the beauty mark beside her left ear, the light freckles that seemed to be painted onto her upper cheeks, the…no! Stop! I can't even control my thoughts anymore.

"Do you think this is too corny?" She asked, opening up the book. The tear in my heart deepened. Honestly? I can't believe I agreed to any of this. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I needed you, from the moment I touched you, I knew I-"

"No, not at all." I interrupted, not knowing how much more my weary heart could take. These words were directed at Dougie for God's sake! "Maybe something more, from the heart? You know, like, even when I couldn't have you, I wanted you. Even when you were with my closest friend, I was there for you. You know, make it personal."

"You got a point." She agreed, scratching out what she had. I smiled slightly, it's so easy to tell her how I feel when I'm not actually doing it.

"Always do, love." I said, flipping my eggs around a few times before switching off the burner. "Did you want anything?"

"Nah, I'll have a nibble if I get hungry." She said, pursing her lips and looking back to her journal. The one I'd bought her. The one Dougie's vows are in. Oh, I just can't get over that.

"Alright, so the wedding is in 3 days. I'm thinking, I get as much done between now and then as possible. You know, get everything just so." She rambled, tapping her pen gently on my counter top. Man, I even adore her rambling.

"Mhm." I acknowledged around my eggs.

"You know what's going to be awkward?" She asked. I almost laughed; my answer was so simple: you marrying Dougie? Yeah. I agree. Marry me? Hell, I even had a ring bought for her and everything; still have it. I never got the guts to ask.

"Huh?" I asked, focusing on thinking straight again.

"Harry's the best man. I mean, what if he says something? We broke up not that long ago, I was gonna marry him…can you imagine?" She went on, looking to me with wide eyes. The simplest things just blow her mind.

"No, I can't." I said flatly, glad she didn't recognize the tone around my eggs. Imagine how 'awkward' it'd be if I objected and told you I loved you. Ha!

"Oh well, I guess we could always ignore it if he objected." She resolved, smiling and turning back to her vows. She's so easily pleased. Even still, another obnoxious thought crossed my mind: would she ignore me if I objected?

(Harry's P.O.V)

I stared dully ahead of me, not really looking at anything. Just two months ago I'd stood in this very spot of the kitchen kissing her. Just four months before that, I'd kneeled here and proposed. Just six before that, I'd met her exactly here and our eyes met and I knew. Too bad the last six months don't really matter anymore.

"Harry?" Danielle asked, stepping into our kitchen. She's been my room mate since I moved out of the huge house with the guys. She knows everything about me and I know all about her. Sometimes I wish she didn't know so much, honestly.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning to face her. She read my face in a heartbeat, forgetting what she had to say.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" She questioned, concern in her voice. "You know she still loves you; I doubt that will ever end."

"No, I wouldn't take her away from Doug. I had her once, she moved on. You know, it was a good run, I'll admit. But it's done now, it's over. Now I'll just go on and watch her carry on. I know she's happy, that's all I want for her. You know, to be happy." I denied, it wasn't really a lie, though. I do just want her to be happy. I want her to have the world.

"Alright, fair enough. Let's be honest then." She suggested, sitting up on a bar stool and looking me square in the eyes. "Do you think she's happy?"

"Yes." I replied sincerely.

"Okay. Do you think she's happy with him?" She challenged, her ice blue eyes searing.

"For the most part." I said, averting my gaze.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, her strawberry blonde hair falling into her eyes.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"That's what I mean!" She went on, pointing at me with her eyes wide.

"Dani, have you been drinking again?" I asked, starting to ponder at her sanity.

"Maybe. That ain't my point. My point is that you don't think she's completely happy with him! And you want her to be completely happy, so you've got to stop it." She resolved, putting her hands proudly on her hips.

"Uh huh. Well, you need a few Tylenol and more sleep." I instructed, taking down the bottle of painkillers in our cupboard.

"I'm serious Harry." She said sternly. Well, as sternly as a sleep deprived hung over person can, I guess.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are sweetheart." I said, handing her my glass of orange juice and some Tylenol. "Drink up and head back to bed."

"Why are you being so dismissive? I'm solving all your lives' problems!" She said, taking the pills and looking at me with a crazed expression. I just rolled my eyes.

"You goin' to your bed yourself or do I have to carry you?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere. We aren't done talking." She said stubbornly, sticking her tongue out at me like a five year old. I groaned and picked her up with the usual ease. This isn't the first time she'd acted like an idiot in our house on a Wednesday morning. I carried her up the stairs and to her room, dropping her gently on the bed.

"Do I have to stay and make sure you won't run away again?" I asked, looking to her sternly. She giggled evilly and I cursed under my breath.

"You know, you really screw up my Wednesdays, Dani." I griped, laying beside her while she clung to me like a child.

(Dougie's P.O.V)

"Ellis, I am so not ready." I said, plopping down on my best mate's couch. He chuckled.

"Then why don't you just wait?" He asked, coming into the room with a beer.

"Because then someone else will get to her. I love her; I do know that much." I explained.

"But are you in love with her?" Ellis questioned, looking to me curiously.

"Well yeah! I mean, I think I am. I must be…" I said uncertainly.

"Man, don't make the same mistake I did." He said, looking at a picture of his wife, Aimee. "I mean, at least I love the bird, but she's insane."

"See? You love her, so you look past it." I replied simply.

"Heh. It hasn't always been that easy. Still isn't." He argued, opening his beer and taking a big swig.

"Yet you are giving me marriage advice?" I asked, laughing. "I find this all a bit hard to believe."

"Hey. It's better than nothing, Doug." He justified. We were quiet a few minutes.

"Dude, I just feel like I'm gonna fuck this all over." I said, looking over at him.

"I'd feel like that to. Lizzey is like…gold. I don't know, she's-she's definitely worth a lot, and she's genuine. Like, she's frickin' special." He tried to explain, laughing at his failed attempt. "You get what I mean though?"

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why I'm surprised she said yes. I mean, me and her are like bread crumbs and diamonds. You know, I'm just another bass player in a band. She—she's few and far between. I've never known anyone like her." I explained.

"Yep. Sure she juggles guys around but I totally get that. She's picky, Doug." He agreed.


	2. Marry Me

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Two-Marry Me

(Harry's P.O.V)

After Dani fell asleep, I snuck off the bed and laid a throw blanket over her. The way she gets sometimes, I swear. I closed the door gently behind me and strolled over to the couch in the Living Room; I just had to do something to get my mind off of Liz. I started idly flipping through channels when I came to the unsettling conclusion that every thing that was on right now in some way reminded me of her. I groaned, so much for TV as distraction. Maybe I'll just head over to Danny's. Yeah. That's a good idea. So, I left Danielle a note on the counter and went out, starting on the fifteen minute walk over there.

(Danny's P.O.V)

"Thank you for helping me with all of this." Lizzey said, closing the little journal I am growing to increasingly loathe.

"Oh, any time." I said, standing up and starting on washing up my breakfast dishes.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" She asked after a moment of silence. I froze, what was she talking about?

"What, love?" I asked, feeling the lump in my throat increase. Leave it to me to assume the worst.

"Me and Dougie." She clued in, playing with a piece of her hair; I nearly laughed. Oh, wouldn't she like to know what I think about them.

"As in?" I asked, prancing around the subject. I really don't want to come up with some rubbish answer right now.

"Well, getting married of course." She said, giggling. It took me a second to recollect my thoughts.

"If it's what you want." I said, rolling my eyes at myself. What you want? Ugh. "I mean, if you're happy together, then why not?"

"That's all you think about it?" She pressed. I sighed, why does she have to know me so well?

"Not really, if I told you _all_ I'd think, it'd be a book. It's the gist of what I think." I replied honestly—she won't stoop much further to find my hidden meaning.

"Uh huh." She said flatly, eyeing me speculatively. Leave it to me to try to keep something from her.

"Maybe it's a bit fast, then? Ya know, you've been dating only two months. I think there's more you've yet to learn about each other." I offered, trying my best not to hint that this was what I really wanted them to do.

"Yeah, you got a point! Maybe Dougie thinks that to…maybe we should wait? Hm…I don't know. That would be a lot of changes that'd have to take place. A lot of money lost to…" She trailed off, drumming her fingers on the side of her glass.

"I think you two should just talk it out." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, me to," She agreed, looking into my eyes, "I wonder how Harry's taking all this…" I was about to say something to that when Harry came in. Wow, speaking of awkward.

"How I'm takin' what?" He asked, eyeing us speculatively.

"The wedding." Lizzey clued in, looking at him anxiously.

"Trust me, you don't want me to go into that." He said, a sudden sadness filling his eyes. To everyone's surprise, she ran up to him and hugged him closely. Too closely if you ask me. Even Harry was startled; but he quickly returned the embrace. I felt like I was going to be sick, I couldn't handle this-any of it. So, I headed upstairs.

(Harry's P.O.V)

I couldn't wrap my head around any reason why Lizzey would just rush to my arms like this and hug me like she used to back when we were "we". Plus, it doesn't exactly help the whole me trying me best not to totally ruin her wedding because I'm more than certain she belongs with me. There is really no other way to respond to that then to just return the embrace, so I did. And, as I did, I internally shunned myself for enjoying it so much.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." She whispered, hugging me closer and balling parts of the back of my t-shirt up in her hands. "I didn't even think about-"

"No, don't worry about it." I interrupted, stroking her hair. Maybe this isn't such a lost cause after all?

"You know I will." She said stubbornly, nestling her head in my shoulder. "I'm so…so heartless."

"No, no your not." I denied, kissing her forehead. No matter how much she hurts me, I will never think that she is heartless.

"Ha! You must be blind then." She muttered, pulling away and taking my face in her slightly trembling hands. Her hazel-green eyes locked on mine, a longing behind them she'd been trying to hide for the last two months. Pieces of her hair were in her eyes, on the sides of her face, falling from the sloppily put together messy bun. Yet, right now she was more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before.

"Harry, I'm so so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like I've been treating you. It's not fair. You're such an amazing guy, and I haven't really been treating you like one." She went on, her jaw locked and a determined expression.

"It's okay Liz, it is okay. I'm okay." I assured her, looking her straight in the eyes.

(Dougie's P.O.V)

"So what do I do then?" I pressed, looking to him expectantly.

"I say you just talk to her. That's all you can do really." He said, looking to me with a bored expression. "Just get it over with." Heh. Easier said then done, but I got up and left nonetheless. She said she went over to Danny's, so that's where I was headed first.

(Danny's P.O.V)

I glanced down at my phone, noticing I had an incoming call—Dougie. Just what I want right now! Not. I pressed ignore and continued to sit and stew in my bedroom. Never mind the fact that she was marrying one of my band mates, but right now she was also hugging up on one. I'm starting to wonder if I fit into the equation at all. Then, like an answer to my unspoken question, Lizzey silently stepped into my room. I heaved a sigh and pointedly looked away from her, she just rolled her eyes and came to sit on the TV stand, right in front of me, face to face anyway. I couldn't help but notice my heartbeat accelerating.

"Danny, tell me what's wrong." She said, her eyes holding a soft, saddened twinkle, but for whom?

"Trust me; it will only make your problems seem larger than they already are. Don't worry about it." I said, holding back my true emotions, yet again.

"No, you know every time you say that it makes me worry more." She said, her eyes softening. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, if I tell you, you can't slap me in the face, okay?" I suggested.

"Okay." She agreed, her eyes eager with a slight bit of confusion.

"I don't want you to marry Doug." I said, looking into her eyes fiercely. "Nor do I want you to marry Harry." She got a puzzled face, and I slid down to one knee, grabbing the tiny black box from beside my TV. "I want you to marry me."


	3. Say So

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Three-Say So

"What, Danny, where is this coming from?" She asked, suddenly blushing bright red.

"The part of my mind I have been hiding from you all these years. Liz, I don't expect you to do anything about it, but you wanted to know what was wrong. And, what was wrong is that I can't stand the thought of you marrying either of them. In fact, it breaks my heart every time you talk about it." I explained.

"Then why are you being so helpful throughout all of it? You…you're allowing yourself to get completely involved in the wedding preparations when, really, you are against every single bit of them. I don't get it." She said, trying to understand better.

"Because I love you. You do stupid stuff when you love someone." I replied, shaking my head and closing the box. "Like this, for instance. This? This is stupid." I went on, standing and putting the box back in its place. "Liz, you asked. Now, let me say this, marry who you want."

"Wait, hold on just a second mister." She said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"This is what is wrong?" She asked, "You are telling me that you don't want me to get married, unless it is to you? Danny…"

"Like I said, I don't expect you to do anything. I'm being stupid and selfish and this is completely not my place to say anything. Go on…marry Doug. It's for the best." I insisted.

"You just told me it wasn't."

"That's what I think. It isn't necessarily the truth."

"To you, it is. Danny, you're my best friend. If you honestly don't think it's a good idea to marry Dougie than I won't."

"Liz, you don't get it! All I want is you to be happy. I want you to have what you want. I want you to have everything and more. You deserve it more than anyone else I know."

(Harry's P.O.V)

Okay, wow. So, Liz does still care. And, even after she said those things and she headed up to Danny's room I was still in awe. I mean, she certainly doesn't get the half of it, but as much as she's gotten is kind of touching. Especially since she is genuinely worried about my feelings. After around five minutes, I could still hear quiet conversation going on in Danny's room, so I pondered on what to do. In the midst of my pondering, I got a phone call from Danielle.

"Why are you at Danny-boy's?" She asked, her voice still obviously hung over.

"Babe, I'm always over here." I reminded gently. "Besides, Liz is over."

"Oh, are you getting some?" She slurred, giggling awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to get some serious sleep, hun." I said sternly.

"Ha. Okay." She said, chuckling loudly and hanging up. I laughed softly to myself, putting my phone in my hoodie pocket and lounging on Danny's couch. Maybe something would be on now that would be somewhat reassuring to me. Before my hand even touched the remote, Dougie walked in.

"Harry?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Hey Dougie, what are you doin' here?" I answered, looking over at him. Man, he looked like a mess.

"I should be askin' you the same thing. Where's Liz?" He shot back, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Upstairs talking to Danny. You look terrible." I said in a softer voice, gesturing for him to come over.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically, walking over to me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"This wedding. I don't know if Liz and I are really ready for all of this…I mean, it's not that I don't love her or I don't want to marry her, I just am not sure of anything. Plus, I know you and her like just broke up." He said, biting his lip nervously. "How are you taking this all in?"

"I wish it was me, Doug. But, I didn't have to tell you that, you already know." I replied, staring dully in front of me. "Back when me and her started dating I just kind of thought that it was always going to be just me and her. You know, when you're with someone, you don't think of them with other people."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not sure why, but I almost feel like I'm betraying you in some way. I was friends with you before me and her got together." Dougie tried to explain.

"It's not betrayal. Not at all, do what you want. I want to see you make somethin' of your life, Doug. With Liz, you two could really make something special." I assured him.

"Yeah, we could. That doesn't mean we will. I don't want her to settle down if she doesn't want to." Dougie insisted.

"Dougie, how could you say something like that?" Lizzey asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, her lower lip trembling. "If you don't want to marry me, then say so."


	4. Just Listen

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Four-Just Listen

"Liz, I…" Dougie started, but she cut him off.

"No, I don't care. I know what I just heard. You don't think we can make something special? Then, I guess we can't. Can we?" She ranted, storming over to us. "Heh. To think it's the girl that usually gets cold feet."

"Love, you didn't hear the whole conversation." He tried pathetically.

"Don't even try and call me love right now." She said, glaring at him and taking off her engagement ring, throwing it at Dougie and walking out the door.

"Um. Wow." Danny said, coming into the room with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, she kind of assumed a lot of things that aren't necessarily true." I offered, trying to help Dougie's case.

"But, they are though." Danny said quietly. "I mean, you don't know if you two will make it or not, right?"

"Right, but it's not as bad as it sounds." Dougie argued.

"Really? It seems to be that way." Danny commented, getting a beer out of his fridge. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to take her side or anything, that's just how this all seems to me."

"Oh, don't remind me." Dougie groaned, running his hand roughly through his hair again, "Great. Just great. The wedding is in two days, and she just chucked our engagement ring at me."

"Give her some breathing room, man." I advised, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know how she is when stuff like this happens, trust me. She needs some room to breathe before you start talking future again."

"So you're the expert just because you dated her Harry?" Danny asked irritably.

"Nobody said I was lad." I said, taken aback by his sudden change in mood.

"Ha. Okay." He said sarcastically. Dougie glanced over at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…Danny?" Dougie asked, arching his brow even more. "You holdin' something back from us?"

"Nothing at all." He said unconvincingly, taking a long drink of his beer.

"Danny, come on." I said, shooting him a knowing look. "You know you can tell us."

"Doesn't mean I will…I've confessed enough today." He muttered.

"Like what?" I asked, even more confused.

"It wasn't to you, it was to Liz. It only complicates things more, so I'm not going to bother complicating anyone else's life right now." He said, shaking his head slowly. "Why don't you two head over to Tom's or something?"

"Not a chance; that's probably where Lizzey went." Dougie denied.

"Then go to Harry's." Danny snapped, grabbing his beer and going up to his room.

"Glad to see Danny's in such a great mood." Dougie muttered, grabbing his car keys and gesturing for me to follow him out the door. I followed him outside and it wasn't until we were parked in my driveway that I said anything.

"We can hang out here awhile, but Danielle is crashed in my bedroom and a tad bit hung over. You know how she gets." I said, getting out and walking in the front door. He nodded, chuckling softly and following me in.

"HARRRRRYYYYY!" She sang from the other room once she heard the door shut. I rolled my eyes, heading into my living room rather than going to her.

"What did I say about sleep?" I asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Um…I don't remember." She replied, walking out into the living room, her hair a tangled mess. "DOUGIE!"

"Hey Dani." He said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Hi!" She chirped, sitting on his lap. I looked to him sympathetically and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You not listening to Harry, missy?" He asked teasingly. She playfully shook her head no. I chuckled.

"Ohh, never…" She slurred, draping herself over him in a very unladylike way.

"Hey, I'm engage—" He started, but trailed off, a sudden, very hurt look in his eyes. He gently moved her off him, biting his lip to hold back tears, before he put his head in his hands and sighed.


	5. It's Hard To Say

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Five-It's Hard To Say

"Aw, Doug…" I trailed off, patting his back reassuringly. Sure, I love Liz, but Dougie's my best friend. I'm not sure what I want the outcome to be right now. He didn't say anything, just took the ring out of his pocket and held it in his index fingers.

"She gave it back," He mumbled, rolling it around in his palm.

"Yeah, worst feeling in the world." I agreed, looking down at the ring as well. I must admit, we both have pretty good taste in rings. I guess, in the end this is all up to her anyway.

"Ooh, pretty." Danielle cooed, gently poking the ring with her hand. Dougie chuckled, handing it to her and watching her examine it animatedly.

"That's nothing compared to the girl that wore it." He said, smiling slightly.

"Oh." Dani said, sliding it on her wedding finger, "Hm, what do you think?"

"Keep it." He muttered, closing his eyes wearily. "Liz don't even want to see my face right now."

"Okay!" She agreed, holding her hand up to look at it as Lizzey came in the door.

"Seriously Dougie?" She yelled, glaring fiercely at him in pain. She was about to head out the door when I rushed forward and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you want Harry?" She whispered, looking meaningfully into my eyes, her eyes holding deep pain.

"Let Dougie explain some stuff, alright?" I said gently, stroking her cheek. "What you've seen today is all a misunderstanding."

"You explain it to me then." She muttered, jerking on my arm harshly, "Outside." I followed her outside, contemplating what to say to not show that I preferred her marrying one guy or the other. "Danny proposed to me today." My jaw dropped, any thought process I had going on halted.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. Danny had A LOT of explaining to do.

"Yeah, in his bedroom. Then I hear you and Dougie talking saying that he's not sure we will amount to anything special, and you still wanting to marry me. Three proposals, three rings, one wedding in two days! I don't know what I'm going to do." She went on, heaving an overwhelmed sigh.

"I would say you don't have to do anything yet, but I have a feeling if there isn't a wedding between two people on Saturday, there's going to be a lot of problems." I replied.

"Ugh. Exactly." She grumbled, looking up at the sky. I held my breath as the soft breeze made her hair gently wave in the wind and the scent of her perfume intoxicate my senses. It's hard to say that I'm still in love with her, but I am; totally and completely.

(Dougie's P.O.V)

"Did I cause trouble again?" Danielle asked, looking up at me with a cute little innocent face.

"No, it's not you." I replied, patting her shoulder. "You do need some sleep though."

"Okay. Do you want your ring?" She questioned.

"That would probably be best." I replied, slipping it back in my pocket and kissing her forehead. "Get some rest."

I didn't really want to stay here much longer, so I decided to head home. When I got outside, Harry was kissing Liz. No fucking way. Not on my watch.


	6. Where's Your Ring?

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Six-Where's Your Ring?

"Honestly?" I asked, holding back tears again. Ugh! Stupid emotions. "You want to explain this to me or should I just get in my car and go?"

"Dougie, it's not what it looks like." Harry said, I turned and glared fiercely at him.

"You were kissing, Harry." I snapped, "Kissing is kissing."

"No, it was more of a sympathy kiss than anything." Lizzey insisted, "I don't know what I'm doing about this whole wedding thing right now."

"So you're just going to go around giving sympathy kisses to anyone that gives you sympathy? What the hell, Liz? Just because you and I had a fallout doesn't mean you can go around kissing whoever you want." I said, trying my best to talk to her calmly.

"Since when is that up to you?" She demanded, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that you're the one with all the issues today. Harry's room mate with my ring on? Telling Harry you're not sure we will work? What is it Dougie, do you want to marry me or not?" I was about to answer, but she pressed her finger gently to my lips, "No, save it. I'll see you when I get back home. I need some time to think."

"Is that what you call it now?" I asked, glaring at Harry before looking back to her, "Fine. Do what you want. I'll see you when I see you."

(Tom's P.O.V)

I was cleaning up around the house when Liz came in, looking like a complete mess. One thing stood out to me in particular though, she didn't have her engagement ring on. I arched my eyebrow curiously at her and she just shook her head sadly.

We cleaned together in silence for awhile before either of us said anything, but she and I both know that I won't just let you go unspoken if you look like somebody just died.

"Alright love, enough of this. What's going on?" I asked, sitting down on the chair and gesturing for her to sit on the couch across from me.

"Dougie's just…ugh!" She groaned, running a hand irritably through her hair.

"Wow, that tells me so much." I joked with a sympathetic smile on my face.

"Let's see, Tom. Where should I start?" She asked acidly, "Maybe with the three proposals I've gotten today?"

"Three?" I repeated, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Three." She sneered, "And it wouldn't be that bad, but they all just HAD to wait until my wedding was in two days…that just makes it seem like the perfect time to propose!"

"Think of it this way love." I said, putting a hand gently on her shoulder, "Which one do you want to marry?"

"I have no idea!" She nearly shouted, this time I couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Now I get why you're so moody." I said, chuckling harder.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" She snapped as Ellis and Aimee came in the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Ellis asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all…come in." I said, still laughing a bit on my way into the kitchen.

"Liz, where's your ring honey?" Aimee asked.

"Good question." Lizzey muttered, rolling her eyes and staring down at the counter.


	7. All You Have To Do Is Love Me

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Seven-All You Have To Do Is Love Me

"Well, we can talk later sweetheart." Aimee said, throwing her long black hair behind her shoulders and facing Ellis, "Babe, let's go get smoothies!"

"Smoothies?" Ellis repeated, grimacing. "Ugh. Why?"

"Because Liz loves them and I love them and we want some!" Aimee explained simply.

"Then how does that involve me?" Ellis asked.

"You're going to take me because you love me!" She sang, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bleh. Some days I wish I didn't." He grumbled, kissing her and walking out the door.

"Something with strawberries." Liz said when Aimee shot her a questioning glance.

"Alright, you were saying…" I said, resting my head on my fist and looking at her.

"I don't know who I want to marry and they have horrible timing. That's all there is to say." She said irritably.

"Hm…" I mumbled, trying to think of a solution for her. "Alright, how about this, you sit back and think on who you want to marry, and if you want to marry them on the original date you've got planned right now. If not, we'll go find some couple that wants to get married and marry them; my treat."

"Aw, thanks Tom!" She said, smiling at me gratefully and sitting down. I nodded, going back to cleaning up. I'd been cleaning for around twenty minutes or so when I turned to see Liz fast asleep, resting her head on the counter. I smiled and went to move her to my bed.

"Tom?" She asked sleepily, opening one eye as I laid her down.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied, throwing a blanket over her.

"I forgot…" She mumbled, falling back to sleep. I chuckled and went back downstairs. There, Aimee and Ellis were waiting around for me.

"Where's Liz?" Ellis asked.

"Oh, she fell asleep. I just brought her up and laid her on my bed." I answered, taking her smoothie from Aimee, "We can just pop this in the freezer until she wakes up.

(Lizzey's P.O.V)

I was sitting in a meadow; a cool breeze was in the air and it was nighttime; stars were everywhere in the midnight sky and I was alone; or so I thought. A chuckle came from behind me, and I looked to see Harry.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me close to his chest.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, closing my eyes, lingering on the way he was holding me, how safe I felt.

"We could have it all." He whispered, gesturing towards the area all around us. "All of this could be ours."

"How?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"All you have to do is trust me, and believe. All you have to do is love me. The rest will come all by itself." He explained, kissing my hair, "All you need is love."


	8. Immaturity

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Eight-Immaturity

I woke up from my dream far more confused than I was before. Why would I have a dream like that about me and Harry? We were over, weren't we? Of course we are. What am I thinking? I shook my head and got out of bed. Woah. This wasn't even my bed. It was Tom's. What the hell? I went downstairs, on a mission to figure out why in God's name I was just in Tom's bed when I saw Aimee and Ellis pretty much making out in Tom's kitchen.

"Ew." I said, pulling them apart and shaking my head at them. "Aimee, where's my smoothie?"

"In the freezer miss grumpy grump!" She said, childishly sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh, hush." I muttered, getting my smoothie and setting it out to thaw. "Where's Tom?"

"Why?" Ellis asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'd like to know why I just woke up in his bed. Any clue?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Heh, nothin' kinky Liz, you fell asleep at the counter and he brought you upstairs so you wouldn't drool all over his freshly cleaned counters." Ellis teased, pointing at the chair I was in earlier.

"Hm." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, "Aimee, you sure didn't marry him for his kind, loving, ways."

"Oh, so cold." He mocked, returning the glare and smirking, "Why don't you go home?"

"See what I mean?" I asked, turning to Aimee. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, but he's like that to everyone except me, hun." She said, laughing again and patting my back, "Come on, I'll take you home."

So she did. Aimee took me home; the last place I really want to even be right now.

"Tell me how everything goes, Liz." She said, patting my shoulder and letting me out. I nodded and headed towards the house; she didn't leave until I got in, as always.

"Oh, so you are actually going to come home?" I heard Dougie ask acidly.

"Well hello to you to." I snapped, getting a spoon out of the kitchen and plopping down on the couch with my smoothie.

"Is Harry with you too? Huh? Maybe Danny? I bet it's a real party down there!" He shot back.

"Will you shut up? It's not like I asked them to propose to me today! And the kiss with Harry was unexpected! You seriously think I'd cheat on you?" I asked, stabbing at my smoothie with my spoon.

"Maybe last week no, but I have my doubts now!" He yelled.

"You have your doubts? Harry's room-mate was wearing my ring!" I shouted.

"If you wouldn't of taken it off in the first place, that wouldn't of happened, would it?" He snapped.

"Why are we yelling across the house anyway? Grow up." I grumbled, taking a bite. Yum, strawberry banana.

"You're tellin' me to grow up?" He yelled. I just ignored him. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to hear you over my chewing." I said with a giggle.

"Oh, you're SO mature Liz! I wish I was as mature as you." He said sarcastically, bounding down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and continued on enjoying my treat.

"Thank you honey, that's so sweet." I muttered, taking another bite, "Mm…you should try this. It's good. Yum!"

"Can you take anything seriously?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"If I choose to." I said, looking thoughtfully at my spoon, "But I don't appreciate being yelled at there, dearie."


	9. A Choice To Make

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Nine-A Choice To Make

"Liz, you were yelling with me a moment ago." He argued.

"Hm." I said, staring skeptically at the bite on my spoon, "You should really have a bite, Dougie."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" He groaned, overdramatically raising his hands over his head and leaving.

"Oh, what a mature human being." I said to myself, chuckling. A few minutes later, Dougie returned. "Did you decide you wanted that bite?"

"Heh, very funny." He said, much calmer now.

"No seriously babe, it's good." I insisted, getting a big spoonful and gesturing for him to come over.

"Fine. One bite." He caved, walking over and kneeling in front of me, letting me spoon feed him. "Yummy!" He said, laughing childishly, causing me to giggle.

"I told you so." I said, shaking my head at him.

"Alright Liz, now let's be serious." He said, caressing my cheek, "I don't wanna lose you…"

"Then don't." I said flatly.

"It's not up to me whether you leave or not." He reminded with a little smile.

"If you don't want to lose me, you'll make sure you don't." I said firmly. Dougie shook his head sadly and stood up, pressing his lips together, lost in thoughts—frustrated thoughts, frustrated thoughts that hurt him, I could see it in his eyes. I sighed, not bothering to run into his arms and whisper about how everything was fine and he wouldn't lose me and he had nothing to worry about. Because, in all honesty, I wouldn't be sure whether or not I was lying to him.

I sighed and got up, smoothie and spoon in hand. I walked out onto the patio and stared up at the sky. It was nearly sunset and the clouds were moving closer together, like they needed each other. Unconsciously, my thoughts switched over to Harry. It's hard not to think about him because I gave so much to him and even when I told him I couldn't marry him, a huge part of him remained in my heart. No amount of denial will change the fact that he's still there, along with Dougie. I thought about how Harry would be if it were me and him having the discussion Dougie and I just had. He wouldn't press his lips together, he'd lock his jaw and clench his fists, but he wouldn't stand, not just yet. Harry would first gaze deep into my eyes to make sure I meant what I said, then he'd stand. But, it's wrong to think about him now because he's not mine and I'm not his. Am I anyone's right now? I don't even know.

Then there's Danny. It's so hard to even picture he and I together so deep in a relationship like this, but if we were, what would he do? Oh, it's simple, too simple really. He'd look adoringly into my eyes and whisper 'Of course I'll make sure; I'll give every ounce of my being to make sure I won't lose you'. Then, he'd kiss me, and we'd go from there. Now that I think about it, would a relationship with him really be all that bad?

"Stop it Liz." I muttered to myself in frustration, taking another bite, deliberately following it up with five or six more bites, a guaranteed brain freeze. When I finally got it, I shut my eyes and just focused on the pain of it, not any of the guys, just the pain. It felt good, nice even. What felt even nicer was not thinking about them, but I know that won't stay.

I stood outside awhile longer, just thinking about everything about them as I could. I pictured the turn out of my future with each of them, the wedding, honeymoon, even how the kids would look. It really didn't help much though, it only made me realize how perfectly happy I would be with each option. So, how do I choose? How can one be better than all the rest?


	10. I Don't Want To Lose You

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Ten-I Don't Want To Lose You

It was dark out and I was getting cold, so I headed back inside. Dougie was in our bedroom, I could hear the faint sound of his bass and him singing drift through our little loft apartment and I smiled to myself. I didn't want to bother him, so I slipped on some flats and headed out the door, not really any particular destination in mind. I got outside and shivered against the cold, hm…maybe I should've grabbed a jacket?

I decided I really wasn't too keen on going back into the apartment just for a jacket, so I just started taking a walk, in the dark. I was really enjoying the peace and quiet; it allowed my mind to wander endlessly while my eyes gazed disinterestedly at everything around me.

I've lived in this town since I was a kid; nothing about it is really beautiful to me anymore, unless it's winter—then I don't want to be anywhere else in the world but here. I was thinking about this and smiling to myself when I suddenly got that weird feeling you get when someone's watching you. I felt it pretty strongly, and I was actually kind of starting to get freaked out. I started walking faster and faster, trying to read the street signs and building names as I walked, but my mind just wouldn't focus. Soon after, my walking turned to running, then sprinting, and now I knew someone was following me. I ran and ran, even when my asthma started acting up.

Suddenly, I found myself cornered, nowhere to turn. And, I faced my attacker. Or, should I say, attackers. There were three of them. Guys at least fifteen years older than me; and they were enraged. I couldn't make myself speak a word; my lips wouldn't move and my legs were turning to jelly.

"Trying to run from us?" The apparent 'leader' of these sick perverts asked, his eyes looking over every inch of my body. I cringed.

"Such a pretty little thing to." Another agreed, caressing my cheek. I trembled at the touch, feeling tears beginning to gather in my eyes.

"Yeah, she is." The third agreed, stepping forward and placing his hand a little too affectionately on my shoulder, "What are you doing walking all alone this late at night, beautiful?"

I still couldn't say a word, couldn't even whimper. I blinked away more tears and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out their disgusting "compliments". Soon, it wasn't just comments. They were all touching me, and it wasn't friendly touching either, but my body just shut down. All my self defense methods went out the window; I was just SO scared. I couldn't hold the tears back much longer, now they just fell freely from my eyes, seeming to provoke them even more to touch me.

They started trying to slip off my jeans when suddenly there weren't hands on me anymore and I collapsed to the ground, trembling uncontrollably, feeling more violated than ever. I curled into a ball in the corner and just sobbed, thinking I was alone, but I wasn't. Someone had to of come and saved me.

"Liz, why didn't you do anything?" I heard Harry ask, his voice completely broken as he gingerly pulled my jeans back up just below my hips and did them up for me, resting his hands ever so gently on my pelvis bones.

"Harry?" I asked, lifting my eyes to his face, only inches from mine.

"Yes love, what just went on? You were just standing there, letting them do that to you." He said, searching my eyes anxiously.

"I—I don't know Harry…I was just so scared." I managed to let out before my crying got to the point where I couldn't even speak; I just cried. He didn't mind though, he patiently held me there for who knows how long, not saying a thing as we waited for my tears to subside.

"Liz, I know things like that are scary, but you've got to listen to me." He said in a stern, caring voice. I nodded sheepishly. "No matter what, not even if it's the scariest thing ever, do NOT just stand there. What if I didn't come stop them, eh?" My eyes grew wide and he went on, "People are sick, love. They could've all had their way on you and then cut you to pieces!" I winced at the imaged and his expression softened, "I'm sorry, but you've got to do something. We could've lost you tonight, Liz. I could've lost you tonight."

That drew the line. Why is everyone talking about losing me? I mean, I get what Harry's trying to say, but he also means the same thing Dougie meant earlier. I'm not some prize in a competition. I'm not a game. So how do you "lose" me?

"Why do you do that?" I snapped, shrugging out of his arms.

"Do what?" He asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Say that!" I yelled, feeling more tears come, "ALL OF YOU SAY THAT!"

"Woah, woah, woah…" He coaxed, rubbing my shoulders gently, "Say what?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" I hissed, glaring into his eyes. It's not his fault, but this is really starting to bug me.


	11. Caught Between Three

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Eleven-Caught Between Three

"Honestly Liz, I don't," He insisted.

"Why do you always say that, 'I don't want to lose you' and stuff like that? I'm not a game! You can't lose me!" I ranted.

"That's the thing you don't get, Liz. We can though. We can lose you." He half whispered, moving a piece of hair out of my face. "If we can't call you ours, it's like losing you all the same."  
>"So that's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief.<p>

"I never said it would make you feel better. Sometimes, the truth in things isn't going to make you feel good. But this is the truth, Liz. I don't know about those two, but I know that I love you. And, if I lost you, I could handle it." He said, a pained look filling his eyes, "I've lost you once, I could probably buck up and handle it again…"

"Then why are you here Harry? Why would you put yourself up only to get hurt again?" I pressed, trying my best to understand.

"I don't know." He said, pressing his lips together. "That's just it. I don't know."

"You don't know." I repeated flatly, glaring at him before getting up.

"Woah!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet and grabbing my arm.  
>"What?" I demanded, pulling out of his grasp. He is starting to drive me crazy.<p>

"I'm not about to let you carry on by yourself." He said, his expression softening as he gently grabbed my hand and led us back to me and Tom's girlfriend, Carah's apartment.

The walk there was quiet; I was in absolutely no mood to talk to him. There were just so many things I didn't understand. How can you go save someone's life and then not even know why you did it? Carah opened the door and let us in, but it wasn't long before she said something.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked, curiously eyeing the finger Dougie's ring was no longer on. I shot her a look and she shifted her gaze to Harry.

"Liz got into a little mess." He explained, roughing up my hair and smiling slightly. Surprisingly, it wasn't forced.

"Yet, you saved her?" Carah pressed, her dark blue eyes speculating him as she tried to piece everything together.

"I was just in the right place at the right time." He said, shrugging carelessly. Both he and I know otherwise, though.

"Well, why don't you stay the night? We wouldn't want you getting in a mess." She said, finishing washing up the counters. Her and Tom are so much alike. They both are totally caring and very neat.

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's—" He started, but she abruptly cut him off.

"No, I insist, I'm sure Liz won't mind either. It's for the best." She persisted, smiling warmly at him and going over to the sink to rinse the washcloth, "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, I'm good." He said in a defeated tone, glancing at me as I carefully watched him and Carah. He shrugged and I forced a smile in his direction before going to see how terrible I looked. I didn't look that bad; it just looked like I'd just gotten out of bed or something, nothing was ripped or anything, but in my eyes, I did look like a mess.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Carah once I'd walked over to her in the kitchen.

"Do what? Invite him to stay? Come on, it's obvious you wanted him to." She said, drying her hands, "Besides, I'm not about to let him go back out there. Not after you got yourself into whatever it was."

"You are such a mom." I grumbled, opening the fridge and taking out my cup of orange juice from earlier today.

"I could see in your eyes you wanted him here." She commented, looking knowingly at me and half smiling. "You still love him, I can see it."

"It only complicates things more." I informed, leaning against the counter, "You know what else just complicates everything?"

"What's that?" She asked, genuinely interested now.

"Danny pretty much proposed to me today." I said, taking a sip of orange juice. That still surprises me; even now.

"Danny?" She repeated, wide eyed.

"Yep. I never saw that one coming." I said, smiling at myself nonetheless. It's not hard to picture a life with him, it's just something I never really thought about.

"Oh, but we did." She said, her eyes fogging over as she thought back, "You always know when someone is wholeheartedly devoted to you. Danny was; he always has been."

"How come he's never said anything?" I asked, intrigued.

"Think back about it, Liz." She instructed, "First there was Harry, you and him lasted a while there. Then, before Danny could even slip a hint in, there was Dougie." She paused and smiled sadly, "And now you're caught between the three."

"So what do I do then?" I pressed, "The wedding is in two days!"

"Decide." She said, pressing her lips together, "That's all you really can do, honey."

I nodded silently and headed down the hall to my bedroom; on my way there I noticed the door to the guestroom was open, so I peeked inside. What I saw nearly made me cry.


	12. I'm Sorry

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Twelve-I'm Sorry

Inside, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to me, holding an old picture of us in his hands. It was a picture of this amazing lake we went to one time shortly after we got engaged, I will never forget it.

"So much for picnic." I teased, throwing the empty basket at Harry's head. He grinned, the sunlight showing in his dark blue eyes.

"Ah, come on Liz!" He said, laughing carelessly, "You helped me eat it on the way here!"

"It's hot out." I said in my defense, walking over to him and looking up into his eyes. They twinkled instantly as they rested on mine.

"Oh, this is nothin'." He commented, smiling softly and staring longingly into my eyes, "But, you? You sure are something. I do know that much."

"You lie." I shot back, giggling as he pouted at me.

"That's adorable!" He said randomly. I raised my eyebrow at him and he continued, "Your laugh."

"You think everything about me is adorable." I pointed out, poking his nose.

"Only because it's true, love." He reminded, gently kissing me and slowly taking the sundress I was wearing over my swimsuit off.

"Behave yourself!" I said, helping him get it off.

"I'm helping you." He said, smiling innocently, "It's time to swim, silly."

"Who said I wanted to swim?" I challenged, grinning up at him.

"Me! Let's go!" He said, lifting me into his arms and running full speed for the lake.

"Harry!" I squealed, kicking my legs, "No! It's gonna be cold!"

"Heh, you said it was hot!" He reminded, laughing and throwing me down into the water. I latched onto his waist, jerking him down with me. When we came back up, he was grinning playfully at me, "Oh, you cheat!"

"Who said we had to play fair?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Fine, let's go jump off the dock together then!" He suggested. I nodded and he hoisted me up onto the dock before getting out of the water and running onto it.

"You could've came the same way." I said between giggles. He chuckled to himself and hugged my waist, burying his head in my shoulder.

This is what the picture was of—we were so in love, it was crazy how much we loved each other. I totally get why he'd be crying over it; all of that pretty much went to waste after I called off the wedding. He and I didn't talk for weeks, and it still hasn't been quite the same. I feel so heartless for being so cruel to him. Without even thinking, I went into the room and stood in front of him, taking the picture and staring into his troubled eyes, on the brim of tears.

"Harry…" I trailed off, completely lost in his eyes. He glanced up at me with a questioning expression and I continued, "I'm sorry." I finished, feeling the tears start to come. He pulled me into his lap like a young child; like he used to do when I was sick back when we were together.

There I stayed, letting all my tears flow as he held me close. He cried as well, and when our tears were gone, we still stayed there, lingering in each other's presence. After awhile he fell onto his back and I adjusted myself accordingly. Shortly after, I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	13. I Meant All The Things I Said

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Thirteen-I Meant All The Things I Said

In the morning I woke up all tucked in and snuggled up to what used to be Harry's chest before he awoke; I smiled to myself and headed downstairs. On the way down, I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. On the kitchen counter were the three engagement rings, side by side, boxes open, facing me.

"Carah, what the hell?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her as she labored over the pancakes she was making.

"It's there to help you." She said, concentrating on flipping one particularly large pancake; Danny's I guessed. The guys eat over here almost every morning for breakfast. In fact, we all eat most meals here. Carah's cooking is amazing. "You have one day left Lizzey love, then the day after is the wedding. It's there to help you."

"Thanks for the reminder." I muttered, taking a seat directly in front of the three rings nonetheless. They were all really beautiful; in their own different ways. I decided to try them on, you know, see if they fit right and everything.

I put Danny's on first. The box was red velvet, and the ring was sterling silver; and a beautiful heart shaped diamond was in the middle of it. On each side of the heart, there were two diamonds. Inside, the words 'until the end' were engraved in the most beautiful cursive I've ever seen. On top of all that, it fit perfectly. I admired it for probably ever, not even realizing Danny walk in.

"She likes it, eh?" I heard him whisper to Carah, but it didn't fully register to me that it was him. I was way too immersed in watching the way the light hit the ring, making little shimmers illuminate the heart. It was breathtaking.

"It would seem so." Carah whispered, a distant sound in her voice. She's such a hopeless romantic.

"I just wish there was some way I could let her know how much I feel." He said, smiling sadly. That's when he really caught my attention. I glanced up at him and our eyes met for a long moment. Neither of us had to say anything, I just got up and went to him, hugging him close, with the ring still on my finger.

"I take it this is what you were apologizing for?" I heard Harry ask in a completely broken voice. Before I could even tell him that I hadn't chosen yet, he was out the door and I was left, confused, torn, and hugging Danny.

"What's he talking about?" Aimee asked, stabbing one of her pancakes and glancing up at us. Wow. How long has she even been here?

"Last night Liz and Harry talked and she said she was sorry, but she never said what for." Carah clued in, turning off the stove.

"Ah, that explains it." Danny said, stroking my hair, "Liz, what were you apologizing for?"

"I don't even know…" I trailed off, pulling away and going back to the boxes. I set my hand down on the counter in between Dougie and Harry's rings; Danny's ring still on my finger and looked thoughtfully at the three.

For some reason, every time I've ever looked at the ring Dougie bought, it's never really felt like _mine_. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful. But, even when I wore it, it didn't feel like it belonged there. It makes so much sense now, though.

"I always want him in my life, I'll always love him, I just…I just will never love him as a husband…" I mumbled to myself, admiring the delicate gold that interlaced through a sole line of silver, with a breathtaking ice blue sapphire in the middle. With one last longing glance at it, realizing it wasn't for me, it couldn't be, I shut the box.

Closing my eyes, I took of Danny's ring and put it back in it's box, leaving it open beside Harry's. I sighed and grabbed Dougie's box, turning to see him just coming in the apartment. He and I shared a long glance before both walking into the den together.

"Dougie…" I started, sighing and looking into his eyes.

"Don't." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "I think I know where this is going," He went on, looking at the box in my hands before looking up at me, "May I?"

"Go ahead." I mumbled, hoping this wasn't the exact opposite of what I was about to say.

"The ring is beautiful." He started, resting a finger on it, "So are you, don't deny it." He went on, pausing and taking a big breath in, his eyes watery, "But, this isn't where we're supposed to be heading." I nodded and he continued, his voice starting to crack, "And we definitely love each other, we always will…" He stopped again to steady his breathing, "But you can't marry me. And…" He had to stop again, a lone tear fell, "And I can't marry you." The tears now fell freely and he pulled me into a desperate hug. I held him close, tears of my own falling now, it's not how we want to be…it's just how it has to be now.

"I meant all the things I said to you," I said, my voice all choked up from the tears, "When we were together, I mean," I stopped, letting him wipe the tears from my eyes, "I really did love you."

"I loved you too, love!" He reminded, smiling at me, "I just can't have you."

I nodded and he hugged me once again, kissing my hair. I looked up into his eyes and his still had that twinkle, it was a mutual thing, us not getting married.

"The girl you do marry is incredibly lucky." I said, smiling and kissing his cheek before handing him the ring and going back into the kitchen. Time for decision number two. I sat back in front of the rings and Carah and Aimee stood behind me.

"Think hard about this," Aimee said, her eyes tearing up now to. I nodded and took a deep breath. Carah nodded and I turned towards the rings.


	14. We'll Never Be The Same

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Fourteen-We'll Never Be The Same

I finally got the courage and looked at Harry's ring. It had three silver bands and diamonds on the top and bottom bands. I remembered the way it used to feel when I wore it. Nearly perfect. I loved having the presence of that ring on my finger, knowing that I was finally engaged. I felt myself slip back into that time; that time when I was Harry's. I admit, I do miss it. But there's something else I need to admit to myself.

"Even if I do, it won't be the same…" I whispered to myself, not really intending for anyone else to hear. I went to shut the box and stopped myself. Closing it only means one thing; I marry Danny. That thought in itself just sends me on a whole different train of thought.

Could it even be possible without a weird tension between us? I mean, it's _Danny_, we've been best friends forever, it seems. I've been so blind—I never even knew he loved me, and it was plain as day. Be with him, maybe, but marry him? Marriage is a huge deal. The thing that scares me the most is that my heart keeps telling me I'm completely ready…and I'm ready to take this step with Danny. Whether I want to hurt Harry or not.

"Carah?" I asked, turning to her. I'd almost forgotten her and Aimee were right beside me.

"What is it, Lizzey?" She replied, eyeing me curiously.

"I know." I said flatly. My mind was elsewhere; surprisingly, on Danny. Wow, I can't believe this.

"So, who is it?" Aimee asked, she couldn't stay quiet any longer. Heh, I'm surprised she was quiet for as long as she was.

"You'll hear about it soon, I'm sure." I said, smirking evilly and going to find Harry. He'd walked out earlier and I honestly had no clue where he was. I thought back to all the places he loved to go, the places he'd go when he was sad. One place in particular stood out in my mind; the alley between the little coffee shop and the bakery.

"Harry, what are you doing here babe?" I asked, caressing his cheek. It was pitch black outside; no one was really around. A chilly wind was blowing through the air, blowing my hair in front of my eyes.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed the side of my face and gently pressed me up against the wall, kissing me passionately. I kissed back awhile, assuming it was just a hello kiss or something. Well, that is, until I felt a tear hit my cheek; and it wasn't mine. Thinking it could be rain, I kissed back a bit longer. His tears streamed faster and I pulled away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I pressed, wiping the tears from his face.

"I—It…It's just that…" He tried to tell me, but his tears cut him off. He hugged me close to his chest as he cried, clutching at me, as if I would vanish in thin air.

"Just that what?" I asked once his tears had slowed a bit.

"I…I don't wanna lose you." He said, now the tears came even faster as he clutched me to his chest.

Of course that was where he was. I sped over by the bakery and parked, silently getting out and walking over to the alleyway. There he was, leaning against a stack of boxes. Immediately, before I could even hide the box that held the ring, he saw it.

"You see, back then, I'm not sure if you remember it, but…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Of course I remember Harry, and I'm not here just to prove that to you." I said, feeling my voice already breaking.

"Yeah, but that's why you're here, right?" He said dully.

"Please, you need to hear me out." I begged, praying he wouldn't cry. That's my one weakness; seeing Harry cry, seeing him broken, and knowing I'm the cause. "It's not like I haven't thought about this. I want to marry you, I do. I really do."

"Then why aren't you?" He demanded, his voice sharper than he meant it to be.

"Because it wouldn't be the same!" I yelled back, tears starting to flow down my face as I felt a hole begin to burn itself into my chest—this was harder than I thought.


	15. The World Lights Up With You

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Fifteen-The World Lights Up When You Walk Into The Room

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

"Come on Harry, you know it to. It won't be the same." I said.

"Maybe it would be the same if you didn't back out in the first place. You didn't marry me because, face it Lizzey, you're afraid to settle down. I think you like the thrill of more than one person after you. You like the options. You didn't marry me, because then, I'd be the only option. And you know what?" He practically screamed.

"What?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You didn't marry me because you were bloody _terrified _to." He hissed.

"Oh, was I really?" I snapped.

"Really, really." He said, rolling his eyes, "Do what you want."

"I know that's not what you really want to say." I said in a much calmer voice.

"No, that's where you're wrong!" He snapped, "It's exactly what I want to say."

"Then it's not what you mean." I said knowingly. He narrowed his eyes at me a long moment before his expression completely softened and I saw the broken look in his eyes I've been dreading this whole time.

"You're right." He mumbled, "It's not. Because, you know what I mean?"

"What do you mean?" I asked shyly.

"The moment you gave me that ring back the first time, I knew it was over. I tried to accept it, really, I did. But, I couldn't. I just held onto that little shred of hope that you'd come back to me, that you really just had cold feet. But no, no…that's where I was wrong." He paused to clear his throat, "You see, if you love something enough set it free, and all that stuff. I—I couldn't set you free, Liz. So I tried to get you back with that same ring and here you are, you're giving it back." He paused again, a lone tear falling down his face, "And…and you're crying over doing so for God's sake, and all I could do was yell at you. All I really want to say was that I shouldn't of let you go the first time. Danny's had his eye on you forever, we all knew someday he'd get you. We knew, because that's just how it's supposed to be…how it's meant to be."

"But how can you know something like that?" I pressed.

"Believe me, I just know." He said, taking the box out of my hands and kissing my hair, "No matter what, I'll never leave. In a relationship with you or not."

"Thank you Harry." I said, sniffing and giving him a huge hug before going to drive back to the house to Danny; _my_ Danny. I got in the door and Aimee and Ellis were having some sort of conversation, if you could even call it that.

"You called me quackers! Of course I'd run from you!" Ellis yelled, looking at her as if she was insane. I stifled a laugh.

"No honey, it's a good thing!" Aimee cooed, "I love ducks, that was my favorite one you know!"

"What'd you do, kill it? That wouldn't surprise me." He scoffed.

"Ew! How dare you!" She hissed, hitting his arm.

"It wouldn't! I mean look at you, you're a psycho!" He said defensively. She slapped him again twice as hard, "Ow! See what I mean? An abusive psycho!"

"Yeah, but I'm your favorite one!" She sang, popping him on the back of the head, "And you LOVE me honey! That's why you married me! Duh!"

"That was just to get in your pants." Dougie joked from over in the living room. I raised my eyebrow at him and he grinned childishly.

"DOUGLAS!" Aimee yelled in shock, tossing the nearest thing at him.

"What the hell? A potato?" He asked, picking it up and looking at her.

"Shut up! It was the first thing I saw!" She snapped. Ellis rolled his eyes and got down on all fours.

"Ellis, what are you doing?" I asked as he crawled silently over to me; he looked like a complete moron.

"Getting away from _that_." He said, scooting away. I thought about telling him he was about to 'find stairs', but I decided not to. Sure enough, moments later, I heard him fall down the stairs and hit the floor with a thud.

"OWW!" He yelled, "MY NUTS!"

"Don't worry babe, we don't need those. We just need your hot dog!" Aimee said, laughing evilly and skipping upstairs.

"Should I ask?" Danny asked, coming into the room. I felt my eyes light up with joy when I saw him; as did his.


	16. In A Day Or Two

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Sixteen-In A Day Or Two

"I have something to tell you Danny!" I said excitedly, he just had this totally new 'I love you' vibe around him—I loved it.

"Oh, do I wanna hear it, love?" he asked, grinning that crooked smile at me only he can do.

"I think so." I said, biting my lip.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I. Choose. You." I murmured, biting my lip in excitement before leaping into his arms.

"I KNEW IT!" Aimee yelled overdramatically from upstairs.

"Sure you did." I heard Ellis grumble.

"I can chop 'em off for you, hun!" Aimee shouted.

"Okay, but, Liz?" Danny asked, moving my attention back to him instead of Aimee and Ellis's retardedness.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up into his baby blue eyes.

"Do we have to get married in a day or two?" He asked, smiling warmly at me, "Not like I don't want to, but if we can wait…"

"We can wait Danny, I know I want to be with you." I said without an ounce of unsurity.

"Promise? I mean, you could change your mind." He reminded.

"I promise you." I repeated, gently kissing him. When we pulled away, I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the first time we've kissed." I clued in, blushing and looking into his eyes.

"You're such a girl." He teased, kissing my forehead.

"Tom!" Carah squealed from downstairs in the basement.

"Are they seriously having sex on the coffee table again?" Dougie asked, smirking evilly at me.

"Hm, I didn't think Carah was a screamer." Aimee joked.

"Tom's the screamer!" Ellis corrected.

"Will you lot up there shut up?" Tom yelled up the stairs.

"Are you making love on the coffee table Thomas?" Dougie asked in a mocked voice of a grandmother.

"No!" He shouted.

"Then what are you doing? Carah doesn't just say your name for the fun of it." Aimee said, giggling like a little kid.

"I'm trying to propose! SHUT UP!" He screamed.

"Tommy's proposing?" I squealed, bursting down the stairs and falling on my face at the bottom because I missed the last two, thanks to Ellis.

"Oh, Liz." Aimee said, rolling her eyes and helping me up. Once Ellis saw Aimee, he flipped out and ran into the laundry room. "What the heck honey?"

"You are NOT cutting them off!" He yelled.

"Ahem." Tom said, shooting us a motherly look.

"Sorry Tommy." I said, looking down at my feet and pouting like a three year old.

"Carah, will you—" He started, but was interrupted, yet again.

"DOUGIE WILL YOU MARRY ME NOW?" Danielle screamed, sprinting down the stairs and pinning Dougie to the ground.

"Danielle, you're still drunk?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I just wanted to be on top of you." She said, winking at him and giggling at him.

"Hmm…I must admit, that is pretty sexy." He allowed, smiling up at her.

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked, her cheeks turning a faint red. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Hell yeah." Dougie said, sitting up and kissing her neck, "Go out with me sometime?"

"Sure!" She chirped, smiling shyly at him.

"Wow." Danny said, glancing over at me.

"Is George Clooney going to come love tackle me now?" Aimee asked, looking over at me.

"Why do you think he's sexy?" I asked, making a face.

"Because he is! I'd like to lick those abs!" She cooed.

"If he has any." Danny joked.

"You aren't licking anybody's abs except mine!" Ellis yelled from the laundry room.

"Oh, like you have any!" Aimee shot back.

"SHUT YOUR FREAKING FACES." Carah yelled in a man voice. We all looked to her in shock and she waved at us like a young child. "Can Tom propose now?"

"I don't care, I am anyway." Tom said stubbornly, "Carah, marry me?"

"Duh!" She said, letting him put the ring on her finger and kissing him.

"Do us a favor, you two." Danny said, wrapping his arm around me, "Why don't you get married in a day or two?"

~THE END~


End file.
